A love that transcends all
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When a death shatters them will they let it ruin what they have or will they grow stronger from the tragedy AU after the School shooting Brucas and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one tree hill

A/N This story picks up right after the school shooting. Things to know: Everything through the school shooting episode is the same as in the show, everything after that will be in my universe. this Idea came about after I was I was thinking what if the shooting made Brooke and Lucas stronger as a couple instead of tearing them apart, what If Karen and Lucas took the road trip before the teens went away for the weekend? What if Lucas didn't have Haley's ring that day but Karen's? How would this spin the Tree Hill world around? I hope you'll come along for the ride with me.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she watched that school the place they were all suppose to be safe now surrounded by police cars and guys in bullet proof vests and she wanted to cry but she couldn't as she stood beside Karen clinging desperately to the older women's hand, hating herself for not being in that school all her friends were in their Haley sweet understanding Haley who had found a way into her heart and with whom she'd formed a bond that could even rival the one she had with Peyton.

Nathan that boy who she'd known since they were children, that boy who when she was younger she had a crush on, the boy who was now like a brother to her, her protector and a boy who'd grown into a man in front of her very eyes the moment he started to speak and associate with Haley James. He would always be Hot Shot to her she'd always be his Brookie and nothing could change that.

Peyton the girls she'd shared so many childhood dreams and just as much childhood heartache with, the girl she seemed to be drifting farther and farther from with each passing day, but no matter what happened she'd always love Peyton she'd always be the P Sawyer to her B Davis.

Mouth and Skills were in there to, to boys who she'd never taken the time to get to know until it was almost too late, to boys who saw past the walls and falsity's she threw up to keep people out and were friends with her for her not for what she could give them.

Keith, thinking about Keith she turned her head to look at Karen and wanted to cry even harder when she saw the pain and worry etched across the face of the women who was like her mother a women who had taken her into her house without a second thought and treated her like a daughter. Something her own mother couldn't even claim to do, and Keith, she swallowed a lump when she thought about Keith a man who had rushed into a building to find his Nephews a man who went to help without a thought to himself. Keith had always been the father she'd never had. Sure she had a father but he could barley tell you when her birthday was but Keith he was always their always ready to lend advice a hug a shoulder to lean on she tried not to think of that last person trapped in that building.

Lucas, Lucas was in there having chased his little brother unwilling to allow Nathan to face the uncertain fate by himself. It was so like Lucas he had so much of Keith Scott in him that sometimes Brooke forgot that it was in fact Dan Scott and not Keith Scott that had fathered him. That boy who had stole her heart a heart she knew would never be fully hers again, she knew that no matter what happened where they went in life he'd always hold a piece of her heart and she figured that was fair he had been the one to piece it back together for the broken shattered sixteen year old girl she'd been when he'd met her. Even if he had put a few new cracks in it he always had a way of fixing her, and now he was in that building a boy held a gun and the place was surrounded by cops in bullet proofs vest and almost everyone she cared about in the world was in that building and she had no way of knowing if any of them would come out alive. She squeezed Karen's hand one more time her last link to sanity as she waited for the verdict, waited for her world to tip one way or the other.

Lucas held Payton in his arms, he hadn't wanted to Leave Keith in that hadn't wanted to leave Jimmy hadn't wanted to leave the people he knew where still trapped inside, not just people but people he considered family people that were family, Nathan was in there, Haley Mouth Skills, but he knew had to leave he was Peyton's only hope she was losing blood at an alarming rate and he knew that his mother and Brooke were waiting for him outside those doors.

Brooke, he thanked god with every fiber of his body that she hadn't been in that building that she hadn't been hit by a bullet or flying glass that she'd gotten out of the building even he knew it was selfish but he was happy it was Peyton and not Brooke who had been injured in the fallout. He knew that if it had been her the Brunette that had stolen his heart that was hurt in that library he would have fallen apart he wouldn't have been able to function to think straight to even get them out of harm's way. He knew he had to tell her about the kiss it hadn't meant anything but he knew to her it would mean everything and he knew that he couldn't no he wouldn't hurt her that way he'd bring everything to light before it could tear them apart.

He pushed those glass doors open the ones he'd pushed open hundreds of times before and felt the cruelty of the sun hit his face as he tightened his grip on Peyton unwilling to let her fall. He saw his mother and Brooke standing there like an united front against the world before he was swarmed by police and EMT's he handed Peyton off and watched as she was loaded into the ambulance. He found himself locked in his mother's arms.

"Ma, I'm fine, I'm fine." His eyes locked with Brooke's he could see the tears threatening to spill over onto her porcelain skin. Karen caught his eyes and followed them releasing him she whispered.

"Go to her Luke she needs you right now," she kissed his cheek as he made his way towards Brooke.

"Pretty Girl" He whispered brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Luke," she choked out as he took her into his arms and she buried her head in his chest , she finally could breathe a sigh of relief as she felt him stroking her hair. He was safe he was out and now they just had to wait for everyone else. They all had to make it out they just did. That's when they heard it one gun shot. She stiffened and his arms tightened around her. Karen ran towards the school and Lucas grabbed her arm before she could make it any farther.

"Ma no," he pulled her into the hug and held both of the women in his life trying to protect them from the pain he was sure was coming as only moment later another shot rang through the air and everyone stood still it was almost as if the world itself wasn't breathing as outside that school three people held onto each other and inside two people lay in a school hall way the life seeping out of them. Tree Hill as they knew it would never be the same but could they fight through it could they make and hold eachother together. As the group outside waited with tearstained faces and white knuckles to find out what happened who was hurt and how their world would change a group of students inside the building held their own breath. Haley clung to Nathan in wide eyed terror. As they prayed for everyone they knew and wondered where the bullets had landed with Shaky hands they linked themselves together and waited to be saved waited for their fates to be decided would their be more shots fired would they be next and how would their lives turn out from this moment forward.

A group of teenager's had went to school that morning expecting nothing but a boring day of homework and tests. They'd be leaving with the burden of a town on their shoulders, and all they could do was waiting in that moment no one was in charge of their own destiny and the world was stilled. The Swat team crept closer to the doors shots hadn't been heard for ten minutes the all clear was given and Lucas waited holding Brooke and glancing over at his mother wanting to know and not know all at the same time which of his friends wouldn't be walking out of those doors.

A/N2 well do you liked it next chapter will be the deaths revealed to everyone on both sides of the door and the repercussions that brings to the town and the people that live in it please review reviews show me you like the story and want more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own One tree Hill

Haley screamed they'd been lead to the outside past the two bodies one of a young student she'd never really known and the other of a man she considered a father she'd buried her head in Nathan's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her averting his own eyes as the police led them to safety. The harsh sun blinded the teenager who felt like they'd been in that building for days instead of hours.

Brooke caught site of her best friend huddled in Nathan's arms and broke free from Lucas running up to the couple.

"Haley are you ok," her words came out choppy as she tried to control her emotions.

"Brooke I'm…" Haley wanted to comfort her friend but she couldn't. "Brooke its Keith…" she broke off into sobs once again burring her face in Nathan's chest.

Brooke's face lost all the color it was holding. "Keith what about Keith she whipped her head around to look at Lucas and Karen huddled against a waiting ambulance.

"He's dead." The words barley made it past the lump that had formed in Nathan's throat as he tightened his grip around Haley.

Brooke felt her legs collapse from beneath her as salty tears flowed down her face. Lucas saw her collapse and ran forward catching her just moments before she hit the hard pavement of the sidewalk. "Brooke, Brooke what is it talk to me please." He pleaded with her. He couldn't even see her eyes past the tears the clouded them. Tears that showed no intention of letting up yet she wasn't speaking. He turned to his brother and sister in law. "What is it what's wrong?"

"Luke." Nathan really didn't want to be the one to deliver the crushing blow to his brother.

"Nate Tell me." Luke demanded trying desperately to hold a still hysterical Brooke up.

"Its Keith…He… He's dead." Lucas refused to believe the words coming out of his brothers mouth but looking at the three people surrounding him he knew it was true he tightened his hold on Brooke trying to cushion the blow he knew was coming as his own legs fell out from beneath them and he found himself on the ground with Brooke still securely in his arms. Tears now tracking down his own face. He felt like his whole world had erupted into a fiery pit of death and despair.

Karen saw them collapse and rushed forward but was stopped by a police officer. "ma'ma" she stopped looking at the group of teens that was growing as Mouth and Skills joined them.

"Yes."

"Are you Karen Roe."

"Yes." She was growing impatient.

"Ma'ma I'm sorry to inform you but Keith Scott was killed today." Karen saw nothing as the words Keith and Killed evaded her mind. She didn't even look at the officer again just rushing towards the kids. She pulled Lucas and Brooke from the ground and pulled them towards the car not even giving anyone else a second glance. She opened the car door and she pushed them into the back seat she didn't even give them a second glance she just got into the driver seat and started to drive she drove until they were sitting in the idle car in front of the house. She couldn't move she was frozen. Lucas didn't want to move he didn't want to function and neither did Brooke they all sat in the car looking but not seeing their minds blank all too scared to see to think to feel.

Finally Karen gathered all of her strength and exited the car. Lucas and Brooke where slow to follow.

"Stay here Pretty girl." Lucas desperately whispered in her ear. She numbly nodded her head and followed him into the house collapsing on his bed. Lucas left her there momentarily to go and find his mother.

"Ma." Karen turned to her son barley seeing him.

"yes." Her voice was horse.

"Brooke is going to stay here Is that ok."

"of course I'm sure Haley and Nathan Mouth and Skills will be around to." He left her then his mind fractured his mother needed him but Brooke needed him to and he felt his mom needed time to process on her own.

He found Brooke huddled under his sheets shaking he crawled in also and wrapped his arms around her. Your ok Pretty girl you are safe." He whispered. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket looking at the display and saw the name Nate flashing across the screen. "Hey." He answered. N

Nathan held his phone to his ear as it rang hoping Lucas would pick up Haley had freaked after Karen had pulled Brooke and Lucas away and demanded he call him. When he picked up Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Haley wanted to know if we could come over she's worried man and I don't think she can be alone.

"Come over." Luke whispered as he looked over at Brooke who's eyes had grown heavy from emotional exhaustion.

"We're on our way." And with that the phone call was disconnected.

"Come on Hales." Nathan got his wife into their car and they headed towards Karen and Luke's going through the door that connected the outside world with Lucas's room they found Lucas and Brooke both tossing in restless sleep on his bed. Haley got onto the bed. a bed she'd spent countless nights in growing up as her and Lucas had Saturday sleepovers. She curled in on her self and tried to let sleep take her tried to forget the horrific day. Nathan squeezed into the now cramped bed and held his wife the four of them together trying to hold it together not wanting to think about what tomorrow would bring.

A/N thanks for the review sorry if people don't like how Karen handled the situation I my self am not sure about it but Karen took over as I was writing that part. Fun fact as one tree hill loves to reference Dawson's creek I've added a Dawson's creek reference in this chapter if anyone has ever watched that show see if you can spot it. Anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own One Tree Hill.

The next morning all the kids woke up, tears dried to their faces, Lucas opened his eyes to the harsh glare of the morning sun, "it was just a really bad dream." He whispered to himself opening his eyes fully and looking down at a sleeping Brooke and then noticing Haley and Nathan also in the bed. It hit him then this wasn't a dream. Keith was dead The school had been shot up and two people had been killed. How could this be his reality? He got out of bed. carful to not wake any of them. He made his way into the kitchen. Everyone would need breakfast and he needed something to keep his mind busy.

He found his mom in at the table staring into a cold cup of coffee. "Ma," he took the cold cup from her grasp and dumped it down the sink. He took some eggs from the fridge and started breakfast. "Ma," he tried to get her attention again. He fished the eggs and turned the stove off fixing a plate in front of his mother as he started another pot of coffee. "Ma you have to eat." He sat down next to her when the coffee was finished taking a plate for himself.

"Lucas." She seemed to finally seemed to notice that he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah mom I'm here," he put his hand on her squeezing it gently. "Please eat something."

She shook her head, her limp girls swaying around her face. "I'm not hungry."

"Just a few bits ma please." Lucas pleaded.

Nathan woke up and noticed his brother gone he made his way out of the bed carful not to wake the girls and walked into the kitchen. He heard Lucas pleading with Karen to eat something anything. He filled his own plate with some eggs and sat on the other side of her. "Karen," he gently touched her arm and she turned to look at him.

"Oh Nate." The sight of him seemed to shock her into a bit of movement.

"Karen I know its hard but you have to eat something anything, I know its not fair but we can't have you hospitalized for exhaustion, starvation and dehydration well we're dealing with everything else. I know it sounds selfish but you can't fall apart right now. Not yet. Lets just please get everyone through the Funeral."

Well Nate had put it a bit harsher then Lucas would have chosen he was grateful to his brother.

Karen sighed running her hands over her tired face. She looked between the two boys pleading her to eat something. "You boys are right. She didn't want to admit it but she knew they all needed her. Even if she wanted to fall apart she couldn't. "where are the girls."

"Sleeping." Nate told her. Watching as she ate a small forkful of eggs. Well its better then nothing he thought.

"NO," they all jumped in their seats at the sound of Haley's scream. They ran towards Lucas room finding a hysterical Haley and a confused and disoriented Brooke.

"What's going on?" Brooke looked around herself confused. "Tutor girl."She turned towards her best friend. Seeing her frightened and tear stained face it all came back to her. The shooting the death, the fear. She started to shake as the tears poured down her face. She looked up at Karen and dried her own tears. She crawled out of the bed and went over to the older woman wrapping her in her arms. "Karen we will get through this I promise. Brooke whispered squeezing her. Karen wrapped her arms around Brooke feeling bad for taking comfort from a teen but at the same time knowing that they'd all have to lean on each other through this if they were going to make it.

Lucas looked over at Brooke holding his mother. Knowing even through her own fear and heartache she was trying to take care of others made him love her even more.

Nathan had ran over to Haley and gathered her into his arms. Her tears were running down his bare chest. "Haley what is it what happened?"

"I just kept seeing it. Seeing that gun being in that room hearing those shots." She was shaking in Nathan's arms and he wanted nothing more than to take all of her pain away.

"Shh baby we'll be ok." She shook her head against his chest she knew they'd never truly be ok this was to drastic to ever really get through.

"Girls." Lucas spoke softly trying to get their attention. "I've made some breakfast I think maybe we should get something into you." Brooke looked at him her arms still around Karen and nodded her head. They all slowly walked back to the kitchen sitting down they mostly picked at their food no one was ready to get through the day no one wanted to leave the house but they had a funeral to prepare for and they couldn't put it off.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please review if you like. Also I have a facebook page under Merdarkandtwisty go and like it and I have a new OTH story called All in a word and memory set during lukes season five wedding.


End file.
